Some Random Hetalia Moments
by EP1C574RBUR57
Summary: Hey dudes and dudettes, I was just so I decided to write so pretty random crap so yeah. (WARNING: CONTAINS A LOT OF RANDOMNESS AND CRACK, SOME SWEARING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND I NEED TO TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCKS. ALSO I DON'T OWN THE COVER PICTURE!)
1. Chapter 1

So dudes and dudettes I was really BORED to death now I'm BORED back alive and BORED back to death with caps locks…

*About to get bricked*

*I grab a shield out of nowhere*

Me: I GOT A SHIELD MOTHERF**KERS! GAAAAAAHHHH!

*More bricks comes towards me*

(Oh god I love that blooper!)

*America and England comes out of nowhere and does the WTF face.*

America: Something is terribly wrong with the dudette, dude…

England: You think?

Me: Where did you guys come from?

*Both of them sweat drops*  
Anyway what was I saying before? Oh yeah I was bored so I decided to write some random moments, but be warned!

*Creepy atmosphere*

This contains tones of crack and read at your own risk!

(DISCLAMINER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA, HETALIA BELONGS TO THE PROPERTY OF HIDEKA HIMARUYA! AND I NEED TO TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCK OR PEOPLE WILL THINK I'M NUTS!)

Wait people already think I am! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKK! *GETS FRYING PANNED BY NONE OTHER THAN HUNGARY HERSELF*

Hungary: I'm so sorry! But it had to be done!

Prussia: Kesesesese! Nice one lady-man!

Hungary: What did you say!? *lifts pan up*

Prussia: Nothing…

Anyway let's start off with Girl Things!

Wanting to go to Paris:

Well the thing was it was too bad, and no country wanted to be near France for 'obvious' reasons. But they would only go there if they had to go to a meetings (, which everyone dreaded expect for France's close friends). But other than that, no one wanted to be near France.

"Why is that no one wants to be in my les pays?"

"FOR OBVIOUS REASONS FROG!"

"Well at least my beau' les pays doesn't rain all the time and serve what you call 'food', Anglettre."

And the two continued to bicker on for the rest of the day non-stop like usual.

(What a wonderful friendship they have. *pulls out shield to block the bricks*)

Finding a new song you like and forever listening to it on repeat:

Well it was unfortunate for the other countries especially Germany, when Italy found a new song he quickly became addicted to a song and he wouldn't stop listening to it on his iPod during meetings.

"Italy! Pay attention!"

Everyone was shocked to not see Italy flinch or cower away in fear like he usual does, but instead he kept listening to the song and singing out loud.

"SO I WAS LIKE HEYEACHYEAHYEAH! HEYEAHYEAHYEAH! WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"ITALY!"

Germany then had pulled Italy's earphone out of his ears and finally got his attention.

"Oh-a, hey-a Germany."

Germany just face-palmed.

"Remind me to get rid of this when we get ba-"

But he was cut off shortly when he everyone staring at Italy who was now dancing on the table singing the song out loud. America, Prussia and Spain was laughing his a** off while Japan and Hungary just recorded the whole scene so they can post it online later on. Let's just say that Germany loses his mind every time he hears that song.

When he lets you wear his hat:

"Germany? Can I wear your ha-?"

"NIEN!"

"Please?"

"No is a no Italy."

Italy was now using his puppy eyes.

"Please Germany?"

He asked in a adorable tone.

And it worked.

"*sigh* Fine…"

"Yay!"

Italy cheered as Germany placed his cap onto Italy's head unable to resist the power of his cuteness.

"Grazie Germany."

Italy then placed a kiss on Germany's cheek causing him to blush and turn away.

"Y-Y-Your welcome…"

And with that Italy happily skipped along, while from a distance Hungary and Japan both had nosebleeds while they recorded the entire scenario.

"That's a keeper!"

"Hai, I agree."

(Aww Gerita for life! 3)

When he hugs you from behind:  
Well most people would think its romantic, but when France does it to someone. Well… That's a whole different story.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FROG!?"

"What Anglettre? I'm giving you a hug!"

"GET YOUR FILHTY HANDS OFF ME YOU PERV!"

"Aiyah! Western countries are so immature!"

"Da, I agree and you'll all become one with me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh god help…"

(LOL! Well that escalated quickly!)  
Cute Asian boys:

All Japan did was he went to a store selling anime merchandises, but it turns out it was a terrible idea. Japan was left with no personal space and he almost died from the fan girls that was in the store, who chased right after him telling him to marry them.

"OH KIKU HONDA! MARRY ME PLEASE!"

"NO MARRY ME INSTEAD!"

"NO, ME! ME!"

"NO YOU SHOULD MARRY ME! I LOVE YOU THE MOST!"

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY ANYONE OF YOU!" cried Japan sat behind the locked doors.

"So this is what Russia feers about his rittre sister." He thought, then there was a loud snap and then something fell onto the tile ground of the men's restroom.

"Kiku~ The doorknob that kept us apart is now gone…" They said in a Belarus-like voice.

"Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me-"

"REAVE ME ARONE!"

(Poor Japan… *pats his back with ha broom* Shhh… the fan girls are all gone now…

Japan: Go away, go away, go away, go away. I don't want to marry you guys… *rocking back and forth*

Boys that cook:

America decided to come over to England's house to pay him a visit.

"…Hey dude, I smell something burning…" America said as he sniffed the air.

"What?" England replied as he raised an eyebrow and he sniffed the air, "Oh the scones are done!"

England then headed off to the kitchen leaving America all by himself.

"Oh Sweet Lady Liberty! Not Iggy's cooking!" America cried out to no one in particular.

"We should leave." Said a quiet voice behind him.

"Oh hey, Matt!" America said smiling at his brother, "When did you get here?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada!"

(Aww, poor Matty. No one ever seems to notice you.

Canada: I wonder why…

Me: … Wait, who are you again? *gets bricked*)

Anyways that it for now! Geez! I had written 3 chapters for my other story 'Pokémon? From Another World?' and now I am writing this! Holy Fruk!

Remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you next time!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!

(P.S Also check out my other stories I wrote too!)


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Hey guys, I just read some of the reviews (that I didn't expect you guys to do). And I got some reviews saying that you guys were pretty confused. So I looked over at what I last posted and I just literally just was like WTF (What the Fruk) was wrong with me./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I mean seriously... I knew I was bored but I didn't expect me to be high or something. And to be honest, I had no clue on what was going on in my mind when I typed those words. So sorry if you guys thought I was insane or something, it's just that I can be really weird when I'm bored and I just instantly forget everything the next day. Like when your drunk. You know?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"So sorry again for the confusion and stuff and hopefully you get this little message./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Anyways make sure to check out my other stories and stuff./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hasta la Pasta! ~/p 


	3. Chapter 3

So dudes and dudettes I was really BORED to death now I'm BORED back alive and BORED back to death with caps locks…

*About to get bricked*

*I grab a shield out of nowhere*

Me: I GOT A SHIELD MOTHERF**KERS! GAAAAAAHHHH!

*More bricks comes towards me*

(Oh god I love that blooper!)

*America and England comes out of nowhere and does the WTF face.*

America: Something is terribly wrong with the dudette, dude…

England: You think?

Me: Where did you guys come from?

*Both of them sweat drops*  
Anyway what was I saying before? Oh yeah I was bored so I decided to write some random moments, but be warned!

*Creepy atmosphere*

This contains tones of crack and read at your own risk!

(DISCLAMINER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA, HETALIA BELONGS TO THE PROPERTY OF HIDEKA HIMARUYA! AND I NEED TO TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCK OR PEOPLE WILL THINK I'M NUTS!)

Wait people already think I am! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKK! *GETS FRYING PANNED BY NONE OTHER THAN HUNGARY HERSELF*

Hungary: I'm so sorry! But it had to be done!

Prussia: Kesesesese! Nice one lady-man!

Hungary: What did you say!? *lifts pan up*

Prussia: Nothing…

Anyway let's start off with Girl Things!

Wanting to go to Paris:

Well the thing was it was too bad, and no country wanted to be near France for 'obvious' reasons. But they would only go there if they had to go to a meetings (, which everyone dreaded expect for France's close friends). But other than that, no one wanted to be near France.

"Why is that no one wants to be in my les pays?"

"FOR OBVIOUS REASONS FROG!"

"Well at least my beau' les pays doesn't rain all the time and serve what you call 'food', Anglettre."

And the two continued to bicker on for the rest of the day non-stop like usual.

(What a wonderful friendship they have. *pulls out shield to block the bricks*)

Finding a new song you like and forever listening to it on repeat:

Well it was unfortunate for the other countries especially Germany, when Italy found a new song he quickly became addicted to a song and he wouldn't stop listening to it on his iPod during meetings.

"Italy! Pay attention!"

Everyone was shocked to not see Italy flinch or cower away in fear like he usual does, but instead he kept listening to the song and singing out loud.

"SO I WAS LIKE HEYEACHYEAHYEAH! HEYEAHYEAHYEAH! WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"ITALY!"

Germany then had pulled Italy's earphone out of his ears and finally got his attention.

"Oh-a, hey-a Germany."

Germany just face-palmed.

"Remind me to get rid of this when we get ba-"

But he was cut off shortly when he everyone staring at Italy who was now dancing on the table singing the song out loud. America, Prussia and Spain was laughing his a** off while Japan and Hungary just recorded the whole scene so they can post it online later on. Let's just say that Germany loses his mind every time he hears that song.

When he lets you wear his hat:

"Germany? Can I wear your ha-?"

"NIEN!"

"Please?"

"No is a no Italy."

Italy was now using his puppy eyes.

"Please Germany?"

He asked in a adorable tone.

And it worked.

"*sigh* Fine…"

"Yay!"

Italy cheered as Germany placed his cap onto Italy's head unable to resist the power of his cuteness.

"Grazie Germany."

Italy then placed a kiss on Germany's cheek causing him to blush and turn away.

"Y-Y-Your welcome…"

And with that Italy happily skipped along, while from a distance Hungary and Japan both had nosebleeds while they recorded the entire scenario.

"That's a keeper!"

"Hai, I agree."

(Aww Gerita for life! 3)

When he hugs you from behind:  
Well most people would think its romantic, but when France does it to someone. Well… That's a whole different story.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FROG!?"

"What Anglettre? I'm giving you a hug!"

"GET YOUR FILHTY HANDS OFF ME YOU PERV!"

"Aiyah! Western countries are so immature!"

"Da, I agree and you'll all become one with me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh god help…"

(LOL! Well that escalated quickly!)  
Cute Asian boys:

All Japan did was he went to a store selling anime merchandises, but it turns out it was a terrible idea. Japan was left with no personal space and he almost died from the fan girls that was in the store, who chased right after him telling him to marry them.

"OH KIKU HONDA! MARRY ME PLEASE!"

"NO MARRY ME INSTEAD!"

"NO, ME! ME!"

"NO YOU SHOULD MARRY ME! I LOVE YOU THE MOST!"

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY ANYONE OF YOU!" cried Japan sat behind the locked doors.

"So this is what Russia feers about his rittre sister." He thought, then there was a loud snap and then something fell onto the tile ground of the men's restroom.

"Kiku~ The doorknob that kept us apart is now gone…" They said in a Belarus-like voice.

"Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me-"

"REAVE ME ARONE!"

(Poor Japan… *pats his back with ha broom* Shhh… the fan girls are all gone now…

Japan: Go away, go away, go away, go away. I don't want to marry you guys… *rocking back and forth*

Boys that cook:

America decided to come over to England's house to pay him a visit.

"…Hey dude, I smell something burning…" America said as he sniffed the air.

"What?" England replied as he raised an eyebrow and he sniffed the air, "Oh the scones are done!"

England then headed off to the kitchen leaving America all by himself.

"Oh Sweet Lady Liberty! Not Iggy's cooking!" America cried out to no one in particular.

"We should leave." Said a quiet voice behind him.

"Oh hey, Matt!" America said smiling at his brother, "When did you get here?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada!"

(Aww, poor Matty. No one ever seems to notice you.

Canada: I wonder why…

Me: … Wait, who are you again? *gets bricked*)

Anyways that it for now! Geez! I had written 3 chapters for my other story 'Pokémon? From Another World?' and now I am writing this! Holy Fruk!

Remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you next time!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!

(P.S Also check out my other stories I wrote too!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bored again, and you know what that means! Time for a whole random chapter filled with absolute crack from the very insane corners of my mind!**

**England: **Not this again…

**America: **Wait what's wrong?

**England: **Where have you been all the time?

**America: **I dunno, at MacDonald's or something.

**England: **Speak English!

**America: **I am!

**Me: **They're at it again… Oh the wonderful life of the Hetalia fandom.

**Everyone: **Heta-WHAT?

**Me: **Hetalia, you know. Where you guys come from?

***Cricket chirping***

**Me:** …I will explain it to you later.

**England: **So what is exactly the 'fandom' like?

***Every single pairing that England's paired with comes to mind***

***Grabs him, and whispers into his ear***

**Me: **You do not want to know.

**England: **The f**k?

**Everyone: O_O Hungary: *fan girl face mode!***

**Anyways guys, HAPPY LUNAR NEW YEAR! (For people who actually celebrates it like me!) I got to meet my cousins again, YAY! I also got free gifts and lucky money too! WHOO! I introduce them to Hetalia and here are the results:**

**When I showed them one of the fanfiction I wrote and read it to them: (The fanfiction was HetaHorror.)**

They thought it was kind of creepy and they mostly chose the 'Kuchisake-Onna' one to be the best so far.

And two of the oldest one decided to write a story of their own.

**(Their stories will be listed at the end.)**

**When I showed them the Hetalia characters:**

The three oldest ones wanted me to draw pictures for them, since I was a good anime drawer. So I showed them my Hetalia character wallpaper on my tablet and I told them which male and female character do you like the best.

Japan and Hungary got 2 likes each, Taiwan and Canada **(Yay! Someone recognised him!)** got 1 like each!

They also mistaken Canada and North Italy for a girl too. (Which isn't much of a surprise, since that is very often.) I told that I could guess why they thought Italy looked very girly in wallpaper and they asked me. I told them that when he was younger other countries thought he was girl due to his high pitched voice and I also showed them a picture of Chibitalia. And they called him gay. **(Sorry Italy/Feliciano fan girls! *Holds up shield* Please don't kill me!)**

**(For those who was wondering what I drew, I drew Aya and Maria from the RPG Game; Mad Father, (I show them the song, 'Old Doll' and the good/true ending and the ending where Aya got turned into a doll.) GUMI, Rin Kagamine and Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid and of course Canada, Hungary, Japan, Romano, North Italy and Hong Kong (It was meant to be Japan but I made him Hong Kong instead).)**

**When I showed them a Hetalia Episode:**

I showed them the first episode of Axis Powers: Hetalia, they asked me why the designs looked so different from the wallpaper I have, so I explain to them that it was a fan art picture.

I also yelled out 'CURSE YOU FROG!' **(Or that's what I remembered recalling)** in tribute to England. **(Iggy fan girl here! Sorry, France fan girls! I don't really hate him, but he just creeps me out sometimes!)**

And midway during the episode I said that Germany was talking to a stick and unfortunately my oldest cousin I had thought I said something else. **(I dare you to guess the word)** And I and the others burst out laughing.

**When I showed them the Nyotalia episode:**

I showed them episode 25 from Hetalia: The Beautiful World, they thought all of the characters looked very cute and pretty. **(They were all girls by the way! The boys were in a different room.)**

When it came to Nyo!France I yelled out 'CURSE YOU FROG!' again **(Sorry France fan girls again! It was supposed to be a joke, please don't be offended!) **Over my oldest cousin when she said she looked the prettiest.

Pretty much the ones that they thought were the prettiest was: Nyo!Japan, Nyo!America, Nyo!France, Nyo!China and Nyo!Canada.

**They had to leave after the Nyotalia video was over and I told them all about my account on /this. And to my cousins if you guys are reading this! HAPPY LUNAR NEW YEAR AND HI! AND SORRY IF ONE OF YOU GUYS ARE TOO OBSESSED WITH THIS STUFF (You know which one I mean)! MAKE SURE YOU GUYS DON'T END UP ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE FANDOM!**

**And here are the stories they wrote!**

**The River Of Life (A story written by my oldest cousin Sarah)**

Hi I am Bella, I have this crazy attic in my house where there are some pretty weird stuff. Yesterday, I went upstairs I found this book which had a map, which told me to go to this river place. So today I am going to follow it, so here I am walking to this river.

I asked my best friend Rachel to go with me, because she is really brave and I am just a shy kid. So we walked for about two hours and we finally got to our destination. I and Rachel saw this huge river, but the map didn't say we go to the river. It actually told us to turn right and besides us was a bird bath with some heads floating around.

It wailed, "Help get us out of here!"

I dare Racheal to pick one of the head out, she picked out a dorky head. Two minutes later, we saw a nerd that had the same exact head that Racheal pulled out of the birdbath. He said thank you very much for saving me. I asked Racheal to pull out another head I told her to get out one that looked like omg… it looked like PEWDIEPIE! Racheal and I are huge fans of Pewdiepie so she pulled out the head that looked like Pewdiepie, two minutes later I asked the guy if he was Pewdiepie he said no. And our dreams were all ruined to pieces.

**Anna (A story written by my second oldest cousin Sally)**

There was a girl that was named Anna, and she had a friend named Lean (pronounced 'Lena'). They made a story together called; 'The Chubby, Little Babies Bum-Bum." One day they dreamt of a baby who had asthma. And then the next they dreamt of another one, but it was a baby bunny that was racist. And then when they finish the story, they had another idea. But Anna didn't like the idea, so Anna and Lean aren't friends anymore.

Lean said, "I am never going to be your friend you fatso."

And Anna replied, "I always hate you, you stinky face!"

The next day, there was a robber. And it was Anna who was being the robber, so that Lean will never be Anna's friend ever again. But then one day, they had a letter from somebody and they were saying; 'Meet me at midnight and bring your wallet.'

When they got there they didn't see the person who wrote the letter. So then they brought guns and they shot each other and then Anna and Lean escape, but they will come back for revenge.

Then they heard a knock on the door, so Lean went to open the door. It was Anna.

Anna said, "Did you know who the person who wrote the letter is?"

Lean said, "No I don't know."

Then Anna said, "Still friends?"

"Heck no, to the word!" Lean replied.

"Geez, don't need to be so rude!" Anna said.

Lean said, "I was just really angry."

"But still friends?" Anna asked.

"Still friends." Lean answered.

**I had literally no idea what they had in mind when they wrote this, so don't ask me!**

**And that is it for now! Remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you next time!**

**Hasta la' Pasta!**

**And Happy Lunar New Year!**

***All of the Asian countries light up fireworks and firecrackers!***

**Also something for you Hetalia lovers!**

** watch?v=dbxDh72OkvI**

**Type this into the YouTube search bar!**


End file.
